Surviving Summer
by Rule The World
Summary: Feliciano is overjoyed to find out that he can finally write to the brother he's never met; Lovino doesn't even know he has one. Both are certainly not what the other expected. Sometimes love will open its arms and flow freely, most times it will shove you into the dirt and kick you in the face. Most of the time it will kick you in the face. Itacest. Slow burn.


_**February 27, 2014**_

_Dear Lovino,_

_Ciao! I'm so happy I finally get to write to you. I've been wanting to do it for ages! But mama said I had to wait. But now I can! I don't know when you'll get this letter, but I hope it's soon. Make sure to write one back as soon as you can!_

_Wow, it's so weird writing to my twin brother. Do you think you look like me? That would be pretty funny because I've always wondering what you look like. I asked mama why you didn't live with us and she said that something sad happened when you were born, and you had to go live somewhere else. That's really sad. But at least we can write now! Mama says that maybe one day when we write lots I can call you. It's that exciting!?_

_I want to know lots and lots about you. Is your favourite colour red like mine? Oh, do you have any pets? I have a kitten named Cannelloni because I really love pasta! Do you love pasta? I bet you do. Pasta is the best. Mama says tonight we are having pasta bake with lots of mushrooms, which I haven't had in a very long time! My kitten loves pasta too, and cheese, but don't tell mama I said that, because I'm not supposed to feed her that sort of stuff._

_What's your favourite food Lovino? And also, do you like to swim? Mama says that you live in a really cold place, so maybe you can't. I live right next to the beach! On the weekend I went to Manly beach with my friend! Did you know I live very close to the city, Sydney, because that's where papa works. I really like the trains in the city because papa is like a train doctor and it's his job to make sure that all the trains are happy and healthy. Oh, and this year I've finally started Year 11! Mama says my school is different from your school. Are you in Year 11 as well? What is your favourite subject? Do you have to catch the bus? I love catching buses and trains!_

_Please tell me more about New York. Do you have lots of friends? Have you ever travelled before? I have! Last year I got to go to Cambodia! It was very dusty and dirty. There were so many people on motorbikes! The road was full of them, it was really weird to see. Also, who do you live with? Do you live by yourself? Can you even do that in America before you're eighteen?_

_Hey Lovino, can you send me some pictures of where you live, and what you look like? I will too! I'm so glad I got to write this letter too you. I really want to meet you Lovino. Pretty please write back. Mama says you might not because you're probably very busy, but that's okay. I don't care how long you take, just as long as I get to hear from you. I don't even care if it takes a year! (I kind of do) Also, I am attaching a postcard of my favourite place ever, Lunar Park! What's your favourite place Lovino? Tell me when you write back! Until then, be safe!_

_Your brother, Feliciano Vargas._

* * *

_**April 5th, 2014**_

_Dear Lovino,_

_Okay, I know I lied, I'm sorry. Mama says you're very busy and I shouldn't write too many letters because you might get mad, but its been more then a month and I didn't even get to wish you happy birthday. So happy birthday! We're finally seventeen! It's weird because I really don't feel any different. I said that to papa and he just laughed. How are you anyway? Did you do anything special for your birthday? I got to go out with some friends, and we went to the beach and slept there, can you believe that! It was kind of cold, but we all snuggled up together and the next day we woke up very early because it had started to rain. It was very funny! Tell me about your day, okay? I really want to know. _

_Its been pretty crazy since the last time I wrote. Did you know that my Legal Studies teacher got replaced? I'm really, really sad because that class is really hard but he always made it really easy to understand. I don't even know the name of my new teacher, but I hope he's really good at explaining stuff. I still don't quite understand what Actus Reus even means. But hey, guess what!? We're going camping! I'm so excited, I love camping. In a couple of weeks we're going up to this place called Kangaroo Valley, where they have a camp site right near the river, and the water is always so nice. I think it's really funny that the place is called Kangaroo Valley, but there are millions of wombats. Have you seen a wombat before Lovino? They're very cute and cuddly, but sometimes very mean. Mama says they're just like Koala's because every one thinks they won't hurt you, but they actually will! Have you ever noticed that koala's always look so sleepy? That's because they're actually drunk! When I was younger, I was told that sometimes koala's get so drunk on eucalyptus leaves that they fall out of the branches! Isn't that funny? Maybe they should find something else too eat. _

_Oh, okay, I better stop. There is so much I want to tell you, but I don't want to overwhelm you. Maybe next time you write, you could tell me about all the different animals you've got to pet! I would love that!_

* * *

_Sincerely, Feliciano Vargas. _

_**May 25th, 2014**_

_Dear Lovino,_

_Lovino, guess what! I went to the Paddy's Markets today with Ludwig (he's my best friend) and it was so much fun! There was so much nice stuff, I bought so many things. I even bought you something! But I can't tell you because I want it to be a surprise, okay? It will come in the mail with this letter. I was really happy when I saw it, I was sure you would like it._

_I still haven't received a letter from you. I'm starting to think that maybe they're getting lost in the mail? I mean, unless you aren't sending me any? But I can't imagine why. Mama says she's pretty sure your just as excited to write to me as I am to you. So it must just be because they are getting lost. Maybe it's my handwriting, it isn't exactly neat. Maybe the post man simply can't read the postal address. That's okay, I'll make sure to get mama to write it for now on. She has really nice and neat handwriting. _

_Oh, so I got to go camping. In my last letter I told you about Kangaroo Valley and all the wombats. It was really fun! We went for a whole week and we even brought the canoes so that we could go down the rapids. I wish you could have seen it, it was so funny! Mama was so scared that she was going to fall into the water and papa accidentally ran the boat into the overgrown banks. We also went fishing, but I didn't get to catch anything._

_School has been really hard. Even harder then Year 10. It really did surprise me. There is just so much work. Sometimes I get into trouble because I don't do my homework, but I don't think that my teachers realise that I take six different subjects, and I can't just do all the homework in one night. It's making me upset, and mama upset a little because I want to get really good marks on my essays but it's just too hard. Do you think school is hard Lovi? Oh, can I call you Lovi? I really, really like it. I think it's really cute! And it's much easier too say than 'Lovino'. I hope that's okay. You can even call me Feli! Mama and papa do!_

_Hey Lovi, please write too me! I really want to get to know you better. You are my brother after all. Hey! Maybe one day, when we're both older, we can meet. That would be awesome! I would love to see New York! What's it like Lovi? Is it fun? Loud? Boring? (I can't imagine it being boring)._

_Hey Lovi, I'm just wondering. Don't tell mama I asked this, but, is my papa your papa too? I've wondered for a very long time, but I've been a bit too afraid to ask. I don't want mama to get mad. I really want to know why you went away. mama said we all lived together until we were a couple of months old, because that was when the bad thing happened. Honestly, I don't think papa is my real one. I'm pretty sure my really papa is Italian, like mama. _

_Anyway, I'll make sure that mama writes very neatly on the envelope, so please write back as soon as you can! Pretty please?_

* * *

_Sincerely, Feliciano._

_**July 17th, 2014**_

_Lovino,_

_Mama says that Maybe you don't want to write to me. She said I should probably take that into consideration because she doesn't want me to get my hopes up. I don't think that's true. It's been a while since my last letter, and I know that the post man couldn't have gotten the address wrong this time, I just know. Are you really that busy? Maybe you don't know about stamps. Do you know about them? You have to put stamps on the envelops so that the post people can ship them. Please buy some stamps, please write. I really want to get to know you! I'll stop talking about me, I promise! I really do just want to get to know you. I hope you got some of my pictures. Cannelloni really wants to see what you look like! She even told me. _

_Dear Lovi, please write back._

_Love, Feli._

* * *

Lovino was surprised when he closed the door behind him, to find that his father was actually home, sitting on the couch with a pile of packages sitting next to him, and the television on mute. Lovino bent down to pull off his shoes, hang his coat behind the door, watch his father sigh and tap his fingers against the remote. The clock on the wall told him that it was nearly seven o'clock, well past the start of his fathers shift. This fact made him scowl as he walked past the living room and into the kitchen to pull the cold water from the fridge. He reached up to one of the top cupboards, pulling out a glass, pouring himself some water. Lovino made his way back to the door to retrieve his backpack and retreat to his room. Before he left, he took one more look at the blank expression on his fathers face and sighed with annoyance. "Dad, hasn't work started already?"

The man looked up at him, his face looking a lot harder then what Lovino was used to. He frowned when his father smiled slightly, picking up one of the packages beside him and waving it a little in the air. "Lovino come here for a minute. We need to talk."

Lovino stared for a few seconds, gritting his teeth, considering whether or not he should just leave the room. Everything was strangely quiet, making him anxious.

'He's probably drunk' Lovino thought as he dropped his bag once again beside the front door and entered the living, taking the couch the furthest from his father.

"What?" Lovino snapped quietly, sitting stiff in his chair; the house was dead and cold. The heater had long since broken.

"Where have you been?" The question was almost robotic, mechanical. Not like the man who was usually so emotional and loud. It made Lovino slightly suspicious, but no less annoyed.

"What the fuck does it matter," he muttered, glaring. "I was out with a friend."

'Boyfriend', Lovino wanted to say, just because he could, but he was also tired and not in the mood to argue. His father didn't even look like he cared about the answer.

Lovino's eyes darted to the pile next to the other man. "There's something I need to tell you, something important, and I just need you to listen for a second, okay?"

When Lovino looked back with a glare, ready to say something rude, he stopped at the man's expression. His father looked serious, almost angry, as he stared at his son. Lovino started to chew on the inside of his lip gently.

"There is a lot I haven't told that maybe I should have, and I think it's about time that you know."

* * *

**Ah, yeah. I'm probably going to hate this in the morning. Loved the idea though. Hope you do too. **


End file.
